We have to save our kingdom, a Gakuen Alice story
by a sparkling star in the dark
Summary: Mikan Yukihara, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi are the princes and princesses from the Alice Kingdom. When a war from the Dark kingdom, commanded by Persona, the king, leaves everyone dead, except for the 4 protagonists, what will they do to recover peace? will love bloom?
1. Prologue

Hi! I hope you like this story!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi, I only belong the Trama/Story.

Epilogue

_In Alice World, there were 4 kingdoms, the Yukihara kingdom, The Hyuuga kingdom, the Imai kingdom, and the Nogi kingdom, they were all allies._

_Peace and Happiness were always around the place, especially when the two princes and two princesses were born. _

_But not all is happiness and peace in this story. Thee was a forgotten fifth Kingdom, it was the Dark Kingdom, and Persona, the king, was planning something terrible to happen..._

And? Did you like it? Should I go on with the story? Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

thanks for reviewing! you are the best! okay, lets continue with the story...

Gakuen alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi, I only own the story.

* * *

><p>In the park of Central Village (let´s name it like that XD) there were two ten year old girls, or I should say best friends, playing in the swings. They were the princesses Mikan Yukihara and Hotaru Imai...<p>

Mikan: Hotaruuu! let´s play hide and seeeek!

Hotaru: no (shots her in the head with a baka gun)

Mikan: what´s that Hotaru!? (with her hand in her head)

Hotaru: Invention #005 Baka Gun, it helps you to shut the idiots up

Mikan: Hotaru you meanie! But you are still my best friend :D!

Two boys that looked like 11 year old´s entered the park running and one of them bumped into mikan for accident.

?: gomene (sorry in japanese) i didn´t see you

Mikan: no problem! what´s your name?

?: my name is...

?: oee Ruka where are you?

Mikan: so your name is Ruka?

Ruka: Ruka Nogi, prince of the Nogi kingdom, and you are?

Mikan: Mikan Yukihara, princess of the Yukihara kingdom (they didn´t know each other)

Ruka: nice to meet you Milady, and your friend is?

Hotaru: (turns around) Hotaru Imai, princess of the Imai kingdom

Ruka: 0/0

?: ruka why are you talking to these girls?

Ruka: oh, he is my friend Natsume Hyuuga, prince of the Hyuuga kingdom

Natsume: Ruka, why are you telling them?

Ruka: because they are the princesses

Mikan: yeah, I´m Mikan Yukihara and she is Hotaru Imai

Natsume: who asked you, Polka?

Mikan: YOU ARE A PERVERT I DONT KNOW WHY YOU ARE A PRINCE!

Natsume: oi, you are making my ears bleed girl

BOOM!

Ruka: what was that!?

BOOM!

Mikan: it´s an explotion

Natsume: we already know that Polka

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Hotaru: let´s go to check

Mikan: hai ( yes)

when they went out they saw a black figure...

Natsume: Persona

Persona: yes, it´s me, and i´m coming here to destroy ALL OF YOU!

Natsume: (throws a fire ball at him) (he avoids it)

Persona: dont´t try to kill me so fast Hyuuga

Mikan: we are going to put an end to all this pain you are causing Persona!

Persona: oh no no no, cutie little girl, the pain is just beggining (evil laugh)

to be continued...

* * *

><p>Did you like this chapter and the story, review please!<p>

Toia-chan


	3. chapter 2: the beggining

Hi everybody! I´m so happy that you like my story! so here I come with a new chapter...

* * *

><p><em>In last chapter...<em>

_Mikan: we are going to put an end to all this pain you are causing Persona!_

_Persona: oh no no no, cutie little girl, the pain is just beggining (evil laugh)_

* * *

><p>Ruka: what do you want from us?!<p>

Persona: it´s easy, if I kill the four of you, the four kingdoms wouldn´t have a future and the black kingdom will rule, but first... , i´ll kill all the people from here (evil grin)

Hotaru: (tries to hit him with the Baka Gun and fails) damn

Natsume & Mikan: we won´t let you do that!

Persona: oh, really? you and what army?

silence...

Persona: see? you can´t beat me

Ruka: (calls a Lion) (what, can´t there be lions in the kingdoms?) Sakura, Imai! climb on the lion! we´ll se ya later!

Mikan: hai! come on Hotaru!(they climb on the lion and it starts running)

* * *

><p>The four kings were in a reunion in the Hyuuga Castle when they heard an explotion, suddendly, the wall fell down, and a lot of soldiers from the black kingdom came in. They shoot to them with their weapons ( i´ll let you think of a weapon because i can´t think of any) and seconds later the four men bodies were on the flor in a pool of blood...<p>

The same happened with the four queens... they were drinking tea in the garden of the Yukihara´s Castle, when a wall fell down and, well, you know the rest...

* * *

><p>Mikan: I hope our parents are okay<p>

Hotaru: ...

The lion suddendly stopped in the woods and the girls got off of him, then the lion dissapeared running. The two girls saw a little house and went to the door

Hotaru: (knocks) is anyone there?

The door opens...

?: Hi girls! what can I do for you? Oh my god you are the princesses!

Mikan: yeah, can we please come in? :)

?: Sure! (they enter the house)

Hotaru: may we know your name?

?: oh, I forgot! my name is Misaki Harada and he (points at a man that is in the kitchen reading) is my husband Tsubasa Andou

* * *

><p>Natsume and Ruka are fighting with Persona...<p>

Natsume: damn it he is strong! (he finally knocks him and leaves him unconscious)

Ruka: plan B (calls a tiger) hop on!

When they are away from him and the tiger is running to the woods too

Ruka: i hope the girls are okay

Natsume: these idiots are surely fine, but we are full of bruises and cuts

The tiger stops and they hop off...

Ruka: thanks (he is thanking an animal, what´s wrong with that?)

They see the same house that the girls saw...

Natsume: let´s come in

Ruka: (knocks the door) hello?

Mikan: it´s Ruka!(opens the door) oh my god boys you are full of bruises and cuts!

Natsume: oh, we didn´t know polka (sarcastic)

Mikan: .ha, whatever, come in!

Misaki: the princes are also here? wow!

Tsubasa: what´s wrong Misak... oh my god the princes and princesses are here!

Mikan: let me get water and towels for you (leaves the room) (comes back after a few minutes) now , clean yourselves

Natsume: polka, our arms are hurt, we can´t clean ourselves

Mikan: I have a name you know pervert... so who´s gonna clean you?

Natsume: (evil smile) I wonder who

Hotaru: we are not going to clean you

Misaki: c´mon girls! you have to clean your boyfriends!

mikan & hotaru: THEY ARE NOT OUR BOYFRIENDS!

Misaki: yeah right

natsume and ruka take off their shirts

Mikan sees that, even if natsume it´s young, he has well formed muscles... and ruka too

Natsume: like what you are seeing polka?

Mikan: (blushes a little but hides it) not really

when they finished cleaning the boys...

Mikan: finally we´re finished!

Natsume: you know, every single girl of my kingdom would have loved to do what you´ve done

Mikan: but i´m not a girl from your kingdom, am I?

Natsume: nop...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

REview please!


	4. Chapter 3: it's not safe to be here

sooo... chapter 3! enjoy it :3

* * *

><p><em>In chapter 2...<em>

_Natsume: you know, every single girl of my kingdom would have loved to do what you´ve done_

_Mikan: but i´m not a girl from your kingdom, am I?_

_Natsume: nop..._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

* * *

><p>Mikan: great! another explotion (sarcastic)<p>

Tsubasa: quick! go to the basement! (runs away)

Misaki:hai!come with me kids!

Natsume: we are not kids...

Hotaru: this isn't the right time to talk about that...**Hyuuga... (glare)**

Natsume: whatever...**Imai... (glares back) (goes with the others)**

* * *

><p>with Tsubasa :3...<p>

Tsubasa:(sees a shadow sitting in a tree) show yourself you coward!

Persona: now now now, that isn't the right way to talk to a king is it?

Tsubasa: what do you mea...?(the shadow comes out of his place) PERSONA!?

Persona: yes I am, and now, you die...

Tsubasa: I don't think so (starts to manipulate his shadow)

Persona: what the...? what in Alice are you doing?

Tsubasa: duh! I'm a wizard, and wizards have powers, buy a dictionary someday! (did the dictionaries exist at that time ? bcause in my story they did :D)

Persona: (dissappears)(wut? O-O)

Tsubasa: how did he do that ?O_o

* * *

><p>Misaki: (Tsubasa please be okay)<p>

Mikan: Hotaru, do you think that Tsubasa- senpai is okay?

Hotaru: (ignores her)

Mikan: :( she's ignoring me... (looks at Ruka) nee... Ruka, do you think Tsubasa- senpai is okay?

Ruka: (blushes)y-yeah, i th-think he must be f-fine S-Sakura...

Natsume: oi polka , stop flirting with Ruka

Mikan: Natsume, I have a name you know, it's M-I-K-A-N...and i'm not flirting with Ruka!

Natsume: Hn...(me: someone's jealous!) (natsume: shut up or i'll burn you) (D: ok...ok)

Hotaru: (they act like a married couple, how annoying)

Tsubasa: i'm back!

Misaki: how did you know where we are?

Tsubasa: a wizards powers...

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai! :D (runs and hugs him)

Misaki: (the temperature wasn't this hot before...oh well)

Ruka: what happened with Persona?

Tsubasa: he disappeared ...

Natsume: ... (he...disappeared?)

Misaki: anyways...you're not safe in here kids...

Mikan: w-what do you mean?

Tsubasa: you have to escape... far away from here...

Hotaru: yeah...so, when are we going?

Misaki: oh! tomorrow! stay at our house tonight! :D

* * *

><p>Guard: Persona-sama! are you hurt?<p>

Persona: not really... but that children sure know how to defend theirselves, i'm going to my room... i need to think something for tomorrow

* * *

><p>At night...<p>

Hotaru and Ruka are sleeping already...

Mikan: nee, Natsume?

Natsume: what polka dots?

Mikan: why haven't we met before?

Natsume: i don't know...why?

Mikan: because you are a great friend, even if you tease me (:

Natsume: whatever...

Mikan: 'night Natsume (falls asleep)

Natsume: 'night to you too... polkadots... (sleeps as well)

* * *

><p>well...that was sure a late update...anyways...pleeeeeeeease read and review! see ya on the next chapter!<p>

Toia-chan


	5. -NEW NOTICES-:::::::::::::

Whatsapp? (LOL XD) anyways, hey guys, sorry I've been pretty late with this story, but the reason is because...

* * *

><p>I think that the decisions I make are pretty lame and not interesting, so, let's do something...<p>

YOU ARE GOING TO CHOOSE NOW!

Yes, now you are going to choose what should the characters do, where do they go, bla bla bla and all that stuff.

It's easy people! you just have to:

1. read the options/decisions the protagonists will have to make

2. choose one of those options (duh!)

3. and leave your opinion on the comments below ^-^

And the most voted option will be the one that the characters will do next!

* * *

><p>Natsume: what a bad idea...<p>

Toia: DONT YOU FREAKING TALK OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL GO TO YOUR ROOM WHEN YOU SLEEP AND KILL YOU

Mikan: ***gulp*** you better obbey her Natsume-kun

Natsume: meh

Toia: enough chit chat! this is getting too long. So...see you guys on the next chapter! Byeeeeeeeeee!


	6. Chapter 4: Hoping for the best

Hihihihihihihihi. Here I am with a new chapter (It has been a long time, huh?) of this story. OK, so, you shall go on and read.

I changed my writing style so you can understand better ;)

**I don't own Gakuen Alice (I wish I did D:), it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

><p><em>In Chapter 3...<em>

_Mikan: nee, Natsume?_

_Natsume: what polka dots?_

_Mikan: why haven't we met before?_

_Natsume: i don't know...why?_

_Mikan: because you are a great friend, even if you tease me (:_

_Natsume: whatever..._

_Mikan: 'night Natsume (falls asleep)_

_Natsume: 'night to you too... polkadots... (sleeps as well)_

* * *

><p>Finally, morning came and it was sunny and bright. Mikan didn't want to wake up, so Hotaru had to wake her up by using her Baka Gun. The boys, who were asleep, heard Mikan's scream and woke up. -Sakura san! Are you okay?- said a worried Ruka running to help the poor girl. -H-Hai...- said Mikan ,who was really dizzy. A little glint of jealousy could be seen in the Ice Queen's eyes.<p>

You could feel that the room was getting hotter and hotter, and that's because a certain Polka woke the Flame Caster up. Ruka gulped and prayed for Natsume not to burn the whole house, and it worked, because Hyuuga went directly to Mikan with a glare that could scare Persona himself (XDDDD). Poor Mikan thought that she would get very bad burns, and well, Natsume burned one of her pigtails.

-Never wake me up again, Polka. NEVER- He said with a low and scary voice. Hotaru thought that it was her fault for a moment, but she shooed that thought away in no time, she didn't care about it anyway. Misaki came running up the stairs with a sleepy but concerned face and practically shouted: -OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?! MIKAN, YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!- and this caused the brunette to freak out and run around the room shouting: -Put it OFF! NATSUMEEE!-.

Once everything calmed down, the kids went to the kitchen and had breakfast. Tsubasa was making toasts with magic (because toasters didn't exist in that time, I'm sure of it) and Misaki was prepairing backpacks for the children when they left. An hour kater, the four royals were in the cottage's door waving goodbye to the two adults. Then, they started to walk and walk, until they were far from the two wizards...

* * *

><p>~~~In Persona's castle~~~<p>

The king was in his room trying to make a plan to catch the four kids, but he couldn't think of any. He called one of his guards, named Reo, to help him. And half and hour later, the plan was ready.

.

.

.

Their idea was to try to separate the four kids by making them being angry with each other, so they hired a secret agent to accomplish the mission. Her name was Luna Koizumi, and she had the soul sucking Alice. She had to convince Natsume to leave the group since he was the one with the most dangerous Alice, and also... kill Mikan Sakura.

* * *

><p>Our protagonists have been walking for two hours, and, as expected, Mikan was protesting that she was tired.<p>

-Hotaruuuuuuuuu, I don't want to walk anymoreee- mumbled the brunette. -Shut up and keep walking- -But...- -Do you want me to hit you?- - Okay, okay- . - Want me to carry you, Sakura-san?- said Ruka. Natsume (who was in the front) and Hotaru (who was second) felt a bit angry ***cof cof JEALOUS cof cof, sorry I'm a little sick***. - Arigato Ruka-pyon!- exclaimed Mikan and jumped on Ruka's back, who was turning fifty shades of red.

They saw a big lake and decided to rest there. There were lots of trees and flowers, and some frogs too. Mikan was looking for Hotaru,and she saw Natsume sleeping under a big tree, so she decided to get revenge _**(Revenge is a bad thing, kids, so don't copy**_** Mikan)**. She grabbed a frog from the lake and climbed the tree up, and when she was about to throw it on the prince's hair, the branch where she was sitting broke and she fell on top of Natsume. **(I smell something lovey dovey here if you know what I mean ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

For our brunette's luck, he didn't wake up, but there was a problem, she couldn't get up! -Oh no- she whispered -What am I going to do? Hotaru and Ruka-pyon are on the other side of the lake and when Natsume-kun wakes up he will kill me!-. Now she was desesperated, that's for sure.

It seems that the frog in Mikan's hand wasn't very happy about this situation and tried to escape by hitting Natsume with his tongue. Now, if he noticed, then the poor frog would suffer the consequences: being burnt until there was nothing but dust. But instead, he opened his eyes and stared directly at the princess, who was praying that she didn't end without any hair. -Oi, what are you doing here?- -Erm...I was...picking flowers! That's it!- -...I don't believe you, Hearts- - Heart...? NATSUME YOU PERVERTED BAKA!- . Some minutes passed and Natsume said: -Get off me, you fat pig- - I'm not that fat! I haven't eaten a lot since the accident- she answered with an angry voice.

.

.

.

-Nee, Natsume-kun?

-Hn?

-Can I sit next to you?

-No

-Please?

-No

-Pretty pwease with a cherry on top? (puppy dog eyes)

-...Whatever

-Yay! Thank you Natsume!

And so time went on...

* * *

><p>It was nighttime already and Hotaru was with Mikan making a tent, while the boys were trying to find wood so they could make a fire. Ruka was in the forest grabbing branches and leaves. Natsume was "investigating the place", when he suddendly saw a kind of old castle. His friend came to ask him for help and saw it too, so he decided to go and tell the girls, but Natsume stopped him. -Let's enter the castle- - But, what about the girls? Won't they get worried? Or at least Sakura?-. No answer. Ruka gave up and decided to go with his friend to investigate.<p>

.

.

.

-Hotaru, where are the boys?- asked Mikan. - I don't know- was her simple answer. -We should go look for them, what if they got lost?- -We can't just leave the tent, we'll get lost too- -But they're our friends!- -Just wait and they will come back soon- said Hotaru not wanting to keep arguing, then she went to sleep. -What should I do? I wanna stay with Hotaru but I'm worried about Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon!- she thought.

* * *

><p>Well, it's up to you what our Mikan will do next! Here are the options:<p>

1. Wait until morning and then look for the boys

2. Wait until morning and hope they come back soon

3. Go to look for them without Hotaru

The most voted one will be done, so please Review and tell me what you think! See ya soon!Bye!


	7. IMPORTANT! READ!

**Thursday, July 23rd, 2015**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there people! I'M BACK! Are you happy? No? Why are you guys so mean? QwQ<strong>

**Did you even miss me a tiny bit? Still nothin'? Oh C'mon!**

**Anyways, I decided to continue writing in Fanfiction because:**

**1. My writing/English has improved.**

**2. I liked writing these stories and reading your reviews.**

**3. Doing this calms me and makes my mind forget all problems (and I hope that happens to u 2).**

**4. I have tons of ideas for new stories(not only Gakuen Alice or Anime) and I'm looking forward to publish them soon).**

_But before I do anything stupid, I want to see what _YOU _readers think._

_Sooo... y'know... __Leave a review please!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is short, soon I'll explain what happened and talk more wyou guys.**

I'll be waiting for your reviews!

Love you people

Toia


End file.
